


An act of kindness

by Amazon_Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazon_Queen/pseuds/Amazon_Queen
Summary: Pansy receives an act of kindness from someone she never expected it from.





	An act of kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, I suddenly find myself in love with Pansy and Hermione the art work by upthehillart captures them beautifully. I am not claiming to be the best at writing, but I decided to give it a go because there aren’t that many stories about them.  
> In this story if someone is scratched by a werewolf on the full moon it acts the same as if they were bitten by a werewolf in human form.  
> This also takes place in 4th years during the Yule Ball.

Hermione was furious at Ron and the way he insinuated that she would betray Harry for Viktor, as if, she knows where her loyalties lie. Instead of heading up to the staircase as she originally planned Hermione decided to go outside to cool down. Her anger was too great at the moment and a bit of quiet wouldn’t hurt, unlike other people she didn’t mind being alone with her thoughts.

As she stepped outside, she welcomed the cold it was an extreme relief against her skin and did wonders on her mood. Hermione paid no mind to her surrounding and just gazed into the night sky, deeply lost in her thoughts. That’s why she was startled when a voice interrupted her inner musing, a voice she heard many times before, but this time the girl’s tone wasn’t filled with distain.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Pansy said, and Hermione raised her eyebrow at that question not really knowing what the other girl was talking about.

“What is beautiful?” She asked as she turned her head in the direction that the voice came from. There, Pansy Parkinson stood alone, with her right arm wrapped around her abdomen as the other laid at her side. Her eyes still fixated on the sky as if she didn’t ask a question at all. For a moment, Hermione thought herself crazy as she stared at the slytherin girl wondering if the words actually came out of her mouth or if she just imagined it.

“The moon.” Was the reply with a lazy gesture toward the object in question. “It’s beautiful, but what is beautiful can also cause despair.” As Pansy turns to face her, Hermione inhales sharply, there are four diagonal slashes across the left side of her face. Deep, red, permanent and cursed. She, like everyone else in the school knew what happened to Pansy, how those scars had been acquired.

“Yes, I can see why you think that” Hermione spoke thinking of Lupin and his affliction. “I heard what happened, it was really brave.” Despite what she thought of the girl and her cruel attitude Hermione truly believed her brave for saving Draco from the werewolf.

“Brave?” She snorted, her fist clenched at her sides. "It was foolish!” Pansy spat out furiously. “I acted like a bloody gryffindor.” Her faced turned away from Hermione staring at the moon once again. Deep breaths were taken and released and the anger that nestled inside seemed to vanish with them.

“You saved a friend Pansy.” Her voice was quiet when she said this barely above a whisper.

“I have no friends Granger!” Pansy’s anger grows anew. “They abandoned me!” She walks to Hermione staring right into her eyes as pointed to her face. “Because of this, that is what I get for saving that spineless gits life. I should have just let the werewolf do as it pleased.”

“No one deserves that kind of fate Pansy, not even Draco Malfoy.” Hermione was firm with her words staring back at Pansy, eyes unwavering. “You are not affected with lycanthropy. Why would they ostracize you …not that I approve of how werewolves are treated by the way?”

Pansy released a deep breath before she spoke, “How naïve you still are of this world Granger”. A sneer developed on her lips as she studied Hermione which made her look a little animalistic.

“I was touched by that damned beast, it left its mark on me. A mark that is on full display for everyone to see. You are right that I am not a werewolf, but I have been changed. Being scratched by a werewolf on the full moon is strong enough that it affords the victim certain lupine tendencies. Yes, I am a pureblood, but I also have been hideously marred, and tainted even if it was slightly by a beast. I’m given a wide berth from those in my own house now they don’t know how to act in my presence, not even ……Draco.” Her voiced cracked as she said his name. “Who I thought would always stand at my side.” The last part was said in a whisper. Hermione would have never heard it if she wasn’t standing so close to the girl.

She noticed Pansy’s lip start to trembling and watched as she hurriedly wiped at her face, mumbling, “Don’t look at me you filthy mudblood, go away.” As she turned her back to Hermione.

Despite being called that horrible name Hermione was concerned for the girl who clearly stated that she had no one to turn to, no one to talk to about what happened. Pansy’s life had changed so quickly. Perhaps, she was the first person that Pansy had spoken to in a while. She steadied her nerves as she approached the other girl and before she could ever think about changing her mind, she threw her arms around the slytherin.

Pansy was stiff as a board as Hermione held her from behind, she didn’t know what to do so she froze. The slytherin got her wits about her a few seconds later, but before she could protest to Hermione’s closeness, she heard a muffled, “Just relax, it’s only a hug nothing sinister I promise”.

She slowly did as she was told and relaxed in Hermione’s embrace, her hands shaking as she places them on top of the other girls.

After a few minutes of silence, Pansy clears her throat and says in a hard voice “I would have teased you mercilessly, called you all kinds of unsavory names if our roles had been reversed.”

“Yes, I believe you would have.” Was Hermione reply. Her grip loosening slightly, but Pansy tighten her hands around hers to stop them from loosening further. “Why did you hug me then, knowing how cruel I would have been to you.”

“You were hurting Pansy, I couldn’t just leave you here knowing I could have done something to make you feel better.” Hermione then gently turns Pansy around, so she is looking directly at her. “I’m not going to be purposely mean to you Pansy. I know that’s what you expect, but it’s not who I am.”

“I don’t know what to say to that” Pansy admits in a whisper.

A small smile appears on Hermione’s face “Well, thank you goes a long way.”

Hermione observes Pansy’s as she scrunches up her face when she hears this suggestion. It must hurt her to say thank you to someone she’s been told her whole life was inferior to her. A month of being treated differently from her peers’ wont undo the many years that she has been taught how superior she is because of her pureblood status. Hermione realizes when seconds pass and no words are uttered from the girl’s lips. So she decided to give Pansy an out.

“Its….um late, yes late and the…boys, you know Harry and Ron are probably wondering where I am, I should go you know because its late, yes, very late.” Hermione looked down as she said this and hurriedly walked away from Pansy who stared after her wide eyed and confused.  
\------------------------------------  
The light from the moon shines on the girl as she stands outside watching Hermione disappear inside the castle. She doesn’t follow just yet and is content enough to stay where she is a bit longer relishing in the openness that being outside afforded her. The dungeons as of late have caused Pansy great discomfort, they make her feel like an animal locked away in a cage and she often finds herself very restless. The atmosphere isn’t the same anymore, eyes become downcast as she approaches the common room, and no word spoken in her direction not even a vile curse.

Things were bound to change Pansy wasn’t naïve enough to think that life would continue on as if nothing had happened, but she had hoped he would still act the same around her. Pansy swallowed thickly. The promise they made as children was broken the day she returned from the hospital.

Snow starts to fall, quickly collecting on Pansy’s hair and the music inside begins to fade signaling the end of the Yule ball. A lone figure approaches her, his steps crunching in the snow that surrounds her. Pansy turns her head to glance over her left shoulder and is not surprised to see the face of her head of house.

“Miss Parkinson, it’s time I believe you start heading inside.” His voice betraying no emotion. “I’m sure you enjoyed the festivities just as much as I did, considering you spent the majority of your time outside.”

“Yes, professor.” She says with an unhappy sigh and slowly walks toward the door.

“Miss Parkinson.” He calls out as she reaches the entrance. “If you ever,” Snape pauses collecting his thoughts before he tries again “My door is always open if you ever need anything.”

She nods at his offer and heads inside. The walk back to her room is a quiet affair she didn’t come across anyone, not even Filch, who is always lurking about. The door to her room creaks as she opens it, her roommates are already sleeping in their beds soundly no doubt and even if they weren’t none of them have been to eager to have a conversation with her for the past month. Pansy walks to her bed, unzips her dress and watches as it falls to the ground around her feet. Her heels are the next thing to go before she climbs in her bed.

Sleep doesn’t come easy and the light snores of Daphne Greengrass don’t help this time. A frustrated growl leaves her lips and a lavender blanket joins the discarded dress on the floor. Awake, Pansy’s thoughts drift to the gryffindor and the way her body felt against her. It was a pleasant feeling one that is sad to say, foreign, until now. The hug was a complete surprise, its not something people in her circle do when they are insulted. She expected a curse, her anger, for her to just leave like she had suggested. Not dole out a damn hug.

Pansy’s loneliness got to her, it’s what made her speak when she noticed she wasn’t alone, the compulsion to have a conversation with another human being was so strong. Even if that being was considered her lesser. She snorted, because really Hermione was not at all what she expected when she thought of mudbloods, she isn’t what she was taught to believe them to be. Pansy lets out a tired sigh, eyes closing of their own accord. Her last thoughts are of beautiful compassionate brown eyes that seem to stare right to her very soul.


End file.
